


雨季

by sxhlikeblue



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxhlikeblue/pseuds/sxhlikeblue





	雨季

雨季来了。  
空气闷热潮湿得像是被湿毛巾捂住了口鼻，窒着人喘不过气。  
太阳缓着逃离穹顶，浓郁得阴沉的云朵接替着织起一片天，傍晚时间，大风肆虐着奏鸣，不一会儿雨珠也杂密地向大地砸来，闯破那病毒一般蔓延的躁热。  
“少爷。”他听得身后一个声音说道。不过他听得不是很清明，仿佛一粒小水珠滴入涟漪连片的池塘，只搅得水面更不安生。雨声太过喧嚣，衬得世界都好像被这种无意义的噪音填满了。雨水也随着雨声透着纱窗潲进来，打在他洁白的衬衫上，洇出那一处处细小的灰色斑点。  
“少爷，”许是走近的缘故，这回男人的声音大了些，将东海从那场潮湿温凉的愣怔中拉了出来，“小心着凉。”  
东海张开嘴深吸一口带着点凉意的空气，转过身来伸手制止了男人想要关窗的动作。“已经着凉了。”他吸吸鼻子，潮气顺着鼻腔顶到嗓子眼，激得他又轻咳了两下。  
意料之中地，在李赫宰的脸上看到那对浓墨般的眉轻皱了起来。他呵呵笑了一声，倾身过去，抬手轻轻将那小小的沟壑抹平。  
“我已经病了。”东海仍抚摸着那处眉骨间的皮肤，表情淡淡的像是一张柔软的网，眼睛却固执得坚硬，随着他呵出的话语，平添起一丝委屈。  
李赫宰温顺地舒展开眉，抓住眼前的小手不着痕迹地拉远距离，复又无奈地摇摇头，走近来打横抱起眼前的男孩，慢慢走到床边，轻柔地将人放在床上。  
待要起身时，脖颈却被东海圈了个牢，网虽柔软，却坚韧得挣开不得，他伏着背，脑袋就要贴到那人的颈上去。  
太近了。  
李赫宰一时间觉得雨声更大了，雨滴许是贴着耳尖降落的，搓起皮肤表面难隐的血丝。  
“我去叫陈妈熬姜糖水。”  
李东海听着耳边染上沙哑的声音，看着黑发间露出的绯红耳尖，得意地嗤笑了一声。“姜糖水没有用的。”  
“那我去备药。”沙哑之中添上急迫，网太密，裹得人无措可施，他要逃，李赫宰几乎抑制不住想要挣扎，却习惯于服从，只保持着姿势轻轻发起抖。  
“什么药？”  
“布洛芬，阿莫西林，百服……”两片柔软阻断了他慌乱的答语，传递来一阵阵病态的热潮，慢慢碾转，就像是小小的磨盘，磨碎了所有种类的药片，他的大脑一片空白。  
李东海生疏地不会换气，一口气耗完就有点狼狈的停止了亲吻。  
“我不需要这些药。”语气像是个不懂事的小孩，带了点任性，就像小时候闹着赫宰要糖一样。那时年轻的执事总耐心地回答骄纵的小少爷，今天份的糖已经吃完了，再吃会长蛀牙。可小孩子听不得理，仍难拿地磨人。  
他总会再给他些糖吃。  
“我不需要这些药，”东海又说了一遍，他双手扶着赫宰的脸，紧盯着面前的双眼，“你才能治好我的病。”  
一声惊雷在旷野中响起，云朵被炸开，霎时间雨声更大了。  
李赫宰的心脏被雷震得一惊，咣咣打鼓似的狂跳起来。  
我可以吗？我能够吗？  
他呼吸得很深，总是大口地喘气进去，又细细地从鼻腔送出来。  
他怕是也早已病了。  
他隐忍地吻上东海的额头，那是他在他儿时发烧时曾抚上探温度的地方。  
顺下吻上眼睫，那层皮肤下面曾是一汪天真烂漫的清潭，此时却被湿漉漉地雨水盛满。  
他吻上他带着红晕的脸颊。  
他终于吻上他的唇，比方才更要炙炙热，炙热得雨水快要蒸发去，炙热得大地就要干涸。这是多年来的渴，多年来被翻转着面蒸烤，却无处可解的渴。  
他倒吸一口气。男孩滚烫的手抚上了他的脆弱，眼睛勾着雾，娇媚地凝着他，像是朵罂粟花儿。  
许是热量聚到了那处，李赫宰脑袋退了些热，找回些许清明。  
“家主托付我要照顾你。”他颤着声音，仍心存侥幸。  
李东海揉搓着硬挺，感受着越来越大的尺寸，笑的像是只得逞偷到腥的猫儿。“对呀，快来‘照顾’我呀。”  
感受到身上的人脊背一僵后又无奈道：“赫宰，你不是无论什么都会答应我的吗？”  
他掀起他的上衣，吻上他的腹肌，手上也没停动作，边吻边含糊着说：“我想要你。”  
一切在这一瞬间开始崩塌，云朵随着雨滴掉落到地上，雨滴掉落到地上弹成碎片，碎片持续坍塌，分子，原子，质子，中子。雷声具象成闪电，闪电化作一把锋利的刀，切断了他对旧主的承诺，切断了那所谓身份差异的藩篱，切断了他平日里理智的思绪。  
他想要，那就给他。  
无论什么都会答应他。  
李赫宰重新吻上东海的唇，舌尖探入口腔，与另一只轻柔地交缠。修长的大手抚过少年的胸膛，肋骨，缠绵于腰侧，覆上前端揉捏，流连于臀部。  
东海被吻得晕晕乎乎，得了空气后嘤咛着让人快一点。他抓住在身上游走撩拨的手，带向自己的臀缝。他害羞地闭上眼，但又逞能地朝男人的耳朵吹了口气，佯装着平静指导道：“是这里。”  
李赫宰隔着西裤轻轻揉了揉那处隐秘，终于一点点褪去东海身上的衣物。他吻上男孩的胸膛，那两颗凸起小巧可爱，乳晕也小小的，像是生来为了方便人含住的。  
他不负东海的教导，伸手向身后探去，那里闭得紧紧的，李赫宰不敢用力，小心翼翼地轻轻摸索。  
李东海被乳前的快感俘获，轻吟着宽慰他：“我没事，你快一些。”  
于是指尖终于闯破那一处，朝更深的地方探了去。  
比想象中要顺利的多，甚至有液体自动流下来帮助他的动作。  
东海抓住李赫宰的前端撸动，动作有点发狠，他撅起嘴不满到：“赫宰，你真是个太不称职的执事了。”让我曾经肖想着你抚慰自己，也抚慰那个不寻常的地方，让我独陷于担忧与自我厌恶，却又无法自拔。  
李赫宰却会错了意，挑了挑眉，又加了跟手指，抽插着，变换着，直到他的小少爷到抽了口气，向上挺了挺腰，他了然，就是这了。  
我会是个称职的好执事。他三指并行对准了那一点，另一只手揉弄着男孩的前面，搅得身下人化作一滩水，与雨水就快要混在一起，湿淋淋的，又滚烫烫的。  
“嗯呃……够了……”小少爷眼泪汪汪的，难耐地绷起脚面，白色的棉袜还套在上面，显出一片天真的淫靡。他圈起双腿勾住身上人的腰际，用脚弓摩挲着人的背。  
他终于进入他，由温柔变得愈加快速凶狠。李东海忍不住将快感化作声带的震颤，却在听得自己夹杂着雨声的淫浪之声时，不禁羞沁，便咬住了下唇，咬得唇瓣直泛起白。  
他正被充斥全身盈满大脑的快感俘虏着，却见得李赫宰一脸凶巴巴的严肃表情，随后下颌便被掐住，逼得他张开嘴巴，轻吟和口水一并流淌出来。  
“不许咬。”赫宰说。  
赫宰几乎从没有忤逆过他，总是耐心着顺从着，像一只温顺的金毛犬，除了那次。  
也怪他，被冲动控制了理智，只觉得全世界都将他抛弃，素未谋面的母亲，客气疏离的父亲，未有交心的挚友，只有他的执事忠心地陪在他身边，可肮脏龌龊的他也没脸再面对了。那一天他清理净自己的液体，却清不净自己的心，便偷偷拿了陈妈的药箱，吞了半瓶安眠药片进去。还没等困意来袭，就见赫宰怒气冲冲地提起他趴到洗手池边，粗鲁地扣着他的嗓子眼儿，逼着他呕吐出去。他从没见过这样的赫宰，气红了眼睛，像是只猛兽，要生吞活剥了他似的。他被吓得犯了乖，怔着小兔一般的呕红了的眼睛望着他。  
“还敢不敢了？”  
他呜咽摆着手“不敢了不敢了。”  
回忆一帧一帧很细，可就算东海想要接着回想也分不出神了。他紧紧抱住压在身上的男人，指甲都掐紧皮肉，晃动之间留下一行行红痕。  
他真是爱死执事凶巴巴的时候了。  
“啊……快一点……我嗯……我要到了……”  
于是他的执事更凶巴巴的了，每一下都埋得深深的，每一下都狠狠地摩擦过他的内壁，他在这凶狠中，迅速攀上欲望的巅峰。在这巅峰中，赫宰破开收缩的内壁，继续开拓着，终于在东海无限延长的快感中将液体悉数射在了温暖里。

雨依旧会降落在西班牙的平原上，即使没有你。可你使得雨季无限期的延长，像是一条韧性极好的线绳，从中心延伸到虚无里去。每一天都是燥热的，每一天都是湿腻的。那是欲望与爱化作的水珠，一颗颗，由着大自然的力量，从苍苍的穹顶坠落。  
他厌恶雨季，可不得不屈服。  
他是他的阿莫西林，适用于一切病症。


End file.
